Starwalker Academy
by Danu40k
Summary: Harry heads to Starwalker Academy for year round schooling
1. Chapter 1

Starwalker Academy

By Danu40k

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

~ooOoo~

When Vernon, spoke, he spoke with thunder when he was angry (and he always seemed to be angry at Harry). He had seen Harry's Hogwarts letter posted to "Under-The-Stairs," Harry was delighted to have a new room.

His uncle had told him that he would have no more letters and if he received them he was to tell them immediately which Harry thought was weird and even weirder when three letters came for him as "Smallest Bedroom"; Harry didn't get a chance to see any of those either.

The next day was Sunday and his uncle was happy that no letters would come that day.

Instead, they got a visitor. The lady was in her mid 50's with her brown hair in a twist, and had a portfolio with her.

When his uncle told her he didn't want any, she told him that she represented a year round boarding school that had found Harry to be acceptable to be placed there.

Vernon let her in; however when they found out that she was from a magical school (which she proved by way of her credentials changing into a bird in flight and back) Vernon was livid and demanded that she leave.

She told him that she was still prepared to have Harry join her YEAR ROUND school at no cost to the Dursleys.

Vernon and Petunia talked for a moment before allowing Harry to go with the stipulation that they go RIGHT NOW!

Harry quickly packed up his belongings and they were off.

~ooOoo~

The woman introduced herself as Lucile Cullington, as she shrunk Harry's pillowcase and put it in her purse, she told Harry that she was one of the History teachers at The Starwalker Academy for the Magical Arts which he had been accepted to.

This enormous magic school was located on an island in the Mediterranean, overall the school has an excellent reputation, which is well-deserved, and recently, the school's chess club won an award.

The Headmaster, Earl Blackwood, used to be a cursebreaker and came to the school to teach defense after retiring.

The near-by moderate-sized town is located near the coast and has a quaint atmosphere. The town's name was Seward after the founder Alexander Seward and the current mayor was Stewart Corran.

They reached an alleyway between Private Drive and Magnolia Crescent and she led him there and explained that they were going to Fold to the Island or Portal there, which meant that she was going to open a portal and they would just step through and then she would close the portal so that no non-magical folks could see it.

She then took a piece of string she held one end with her left hand and the other with her right, "Now what is the shortest distance to get to my left hand from my right using the string?" She asked him.

She smiled when he didn't answer and folded the string together bringing the two ends together; "and THAT is how we are getting to the Island, get it?"

Harry grinned; "you said we were going to Fold to the Island and you folded the string so does that mean your folding the space between us and the Island to get there?"

"Right in one, Harry; it basically takes Arithmacy to calculate the fold which you will be taking starting this year." She said as she raised her right hand and waved it in a pattern which opened a doorway; on the other-side was a town, which Harry took for Seward. "Off you go before the Mundanes see this." Harry jumped through excitedly with Lucile walking through after him and closing the Fold behind her.

~ooOoo~

Mrs. Cullington took Harry's hand and led him through the town to the local bank: This enormous building looks fairly modern and was in excellent condition. Inside were a race of people Harry's teacher called goblins.

Goblins were short and dark-skinned. They had very long fingers and feet and some had pointed beards some had bald heads. They had pointed noses, and pointed ears. Some had dark, slanted eyes, and some goblins wear pointed hats.

Mrs. Cullington spoke to a teller and soon they were in an account manager's office. The account manager was named Wallstinger; he had a short pointed beard and dark slanted eyes.

To prove Harry was the Potter Heir, Wallstinger had Harry do a Lineage test:

Lilly's side:

Mother's side: maternal:

Bedwyr; Knight to King Arthur said to know where the King is buried (In the Bedwyr vault in Gringotts).

Known for Warding Magic

Later became known as the Ravenclaw family who helped found Hogwarts

Known for Charms work

Ravenclaw line was cursed during the Crusades so that every third generation only was magical the rest were squibs; "Until a Child of Power was Born" then one line would be magical, and the other would not.

That child proved to be Lilly and the other line was Petunia.

Later to become the Acheson line

Known for Warding and Charms

During WWII Mary Acheson (Lilly's grandmother) was a foundling toddler after one of the bombing raids of London and raised Muggle – she received her Hogwarts letter as a Muggleborn Davidson instead of a Pureblood Acheson

Father's side: Unknown squib lines

Mother's Paternal side:

James line known for Charms

Adair line known for Enchanting

James' side:

Father's side:

Gwalchmei to Cardin to Potter line

Known for Defense

Gwalchmei married into the Gryffindor line aligning the two houses

Various Dark Lords have killed off the other lines till only the Potter line exists of the Gryffindor line making the Potters the Heirs of the Gryffindor line.

Cardin saved Queen Elizabeth's life and she got together with the Welsh authorities and gave him the area around his land (the town and the area around it) as well as the rank of Duke.

The traitor Malfoy (whom he killed) family was forced to leave London and their rank was dissolved making them enemies of the Potters.

Mother's side:

Boudicca to Ciara line

Known for Transfigurations

Plantagenet to Peverell line

Known for Defense

During the time of The Founder's, a new Dark Lord arose.

His name was ALLAN BANE.

He managed to defeat all who went against him.

The Founders were called upon to help defeat this new Dark Lord. Among the soldiers was a youth named GWALCHMEI NOTES: "HAWK / FALCON OF MAY" OR "HAWK OF THE BATTLE"

Descendent of GWALCHMEI FAB GWYAR

The son of GWYAR: Nephew to KING ARTHUR.

Gwalchmei Fab Gwyar is said to be able to translate Animal Speak.

He is also said to have played the role of Peacemaker in King Arthur's Court.

When he heard that the Founders were in need of fighters he left his family's village & went to join. When he is refused entry due to his age (10) he finds a way to gain admittance to see Gryffindor himself. No one knows how Gwalchmei managed to gain a hearing with Lord Gryffindor, all that is known is that Lord Gryffindor was so taken with the boy that he personally admitted him into his house as a Paige.

The war against ALLAN BANE lasted several years. During which time, the boy grew into manhood under Gryffindor's banner.

The final battle was one of the bloodiest known, decimating the Wizarding ranks. And when young Gwalchmei saw his hero fall, he forgot all else but the need to save his Lord and Master. Lord Gryffindor.

Again, no one knows what happened during that finale battle between Gwalchmei & the Dark Lord ALLEN BANE, The only witness was a monk from the nearby monastery, there to aid those injured in the battle.

The monk states, THAT AN ANGEL CAME IN A FORM OF A SQUIRE AND GAVE BATTLE TO THE DEVIL'S SERVANT ALLAN BANE. A BATTLE WORTHY OF THE HEAVENS THEMSELVES, AND IN THE END, THE SQUIRES OWN PURITY WON OUT OVER THE EVIL THAT WAS ALLAN BANE.

For his bravery in destroying the Dark Lord, Gwalchmei was:

Given Alan Bane's Magical Sword (The Blade, he had killed Alan Bane with)

The Magical Blade is renamed Darkwood's Own

Alan Bane's Sword Death's Door was said to actually be made from Death's Door itself

Alan Bane had created a sword that was in its own way alive and cognizant

While Death's Door was MADE by Alan Bane, the sword did not want to be OWNED by him Making it possible for Gwalchmei to take it from its Master's hand & turn it against its Maker

Not every Owner has been able to wield Darkwood's Own & those who the Sword finds beneath it are killed by the Blade

This is why few have tried to wield it unless in battle against a Dark Lord

It is able to cut through ANYTHING

Human, animal, bone, wood, cement, metal, Magical Item

Unless SPECIFICALLY spelled otherwise

It can change to fit the owner

It can change to fit the owner's style of sword fighting

It is said to have been used by Harry's ancestors to kill 6 Dark Lords

Much as it had killed its maker Alan Bane

Decorated with the King's Seal (The highest award given at the time)

Knighted as a Knight Crown Protector

Given the Title of EARL OF DARKWOOD

The House of Darkwood was one of the last of the Old Britton Blood to begin marrying into the Norman Houses

THE FAMILY CREST:

A BLACK HELM

BLACK ON THE OUTSIDE AND RED ON THE INSIDE

WITH A DARKWOOD'S OWN STABBED THROUGH IT TOP TO BOTTOM

TO SHOW THE DEFEAT OF THE DARK LORD

ON A BACKGROUND OF RED WITH GOLD TRIM

THE CREST HELD IN PLACE BY GRIFFINS ON EACH SIDE

Harry's formal name is: Duke Harrison James Evan Potter of Darkwood

Mrs. Cullington had Harry's vaults moved to this branch of Gringotts and an inventory done, they are told that all but the Bedwyr vault could be moved and that vault MUST stay where it is. When Lord Harrison is of age he would be told all, but until then no one but Gringotts knows that it is there so no worries that it will be stolen from.

They are soon done and Harry has a new wallet with ID, island currency, and a debit card.

Their first stop was Antonio's where they got clothes. After Antonio's they headed to Spheer's jewelry shop where Harry gets a self-winding and a white gold stud earring. This earring has a screw back for a secure fit.

After they are done with Spheer's they get lunch at Giovanni's Italian Restaurant; Harry had never had Italian food since it was "foreign" and therefore not to be had at the Dursleys, so he relished it and had seconds.

Next to Giovanni's was a large park which looks very old-fashioned. It boasted a pond, a playground, and outdoor chessboards.

Mrs. Cullington allowed Harry to blow off some energy on the playground for a bit; while she got his trunk and other essentials, then together they headed to Tanuma Magical Foci to get Harry's foci to use to focus his magic with.

They got a wide gold ring; with an engraved apple. It enhances creativity, aids certain mental issues, and amplifies one's special talents. It's good for Charms and Transfigurations both of which need imagination and creativity.

Their next stop was Varner shoes where harry got dress shoes, boots, and trainers which he immediately changed into. Harry was feeling very pleased about all this, it was the first time he had had a wardrobe of his own, brand new clothes. Prior to this it had been Dudley's outsized hand-me-downs.

As they were walking back he was enjoying looking in all the shop widows when he saw something move in the shadows at the back of one of them.

"What's that," he asked, pointing inside. The sign on the door said they were at Brownsworth's Pet Shop.

"What's what," Mrs. Cullington replied, peering through the window to see what Harry had seen. "I don't see…"

"There it is again," Harry said excitedly. "It looks like a cat with wings, a big, no a really big one. Can't you see, right there."

"No, I still can't see it, but I know what you mean. That's a Shadow Cat. I'm surprised that you can see it, they are usually very hard to spot," she said. "Come, let's go inside."

"You have very, very good eyes, young man," said the proprietor when they told him what Harry had seen. "Most people can't see them when they are right in front of them ready to bite."

"She wouldn't bite, would she," Harry asked. He was currently scratching her under the chin and getting a very loud purr for a reward. "She seems very friendly."

"Bite you, no," said Mr. Brownsworth. But as fast as she's bonding with you I think she would bite anyone who threatened you. You will take her, won't you? I think she is meant to be yours."

"Oh can we, Harry begged Mrs. Cullington.

"Certainly," she said firmly. "I agree, she was meant to be yours. Why your nearly a size, I do believe she is nearly as long as you are tall and she must weigh close to what you do as well. What are you going to call her?"

"Sheba," Harry decided. Sheba stared to groom Harry's hair for him until he interrupted by throwing his arms around her neck and hugging her fiercely, "I love you, " he whispered into the fur of her neck. She purred back.

Finally, their day was done and Mrs. Cullington took Harry to a boarding house to stay until school started; this large house looks a bit old-fashioned and was in good condition. The house is run by Ellsworth MacPherson and his wife Audra.


	2. Chapter 2

Starwalker Academy

By Danu40k

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

~ooOoo~

**Saturday; August 31st 1991:** Head to school

Mrs. Cullington helps Harry check out of the boarding house and together, they head up to the school.

They entered the Triumphal Arch and headed to the main building which was located at the rear of the complex.

The Caracalla was on the right, and the student buildings and more classrooms were on the left.

In the center is a fountain based on Rome's Trevi Fountain; Taming of the waters is the theme of the gigantic scheme that tumbles forward, mixing water and rockwork, and filling the small square. Tritons guide Oceanus' shell chariot, taming hippocampus.

In the center a robustly-modelled triumphal arch is superimposed on the palazzo façade. The center niche or exedra framing Oceanus has free-standing columns for maximal light and shade. In the niches flanking Oceanus, Abundance spills water from her urn and Salubrity holds a cup from which a snake drinks. Above, bas reliefs illustrate the Roman origin of the aqueducts.

The tritons and horses provide symmetrical balance, with the maximum contrast in their mood and poses.

Inside the main building, the ceiling was painted much like the Sistine Chapel in Rome only with animals; specifically Bears, Eagles, Wolves, and Tigers; Flowers, and the colors Green, Brown, Black, and White, along with Gold, and Silver.

There were figures from various mythologies as well.

Mrs. Cullington led Harry to a room with a paper on it with the letters P-R on it and ushered him in; "This is where I leave you Harry, I'll see you in History class; read chapters 1-5 for class ok?" She gave him a hug and nudged him to the desk before turning and leaving.

The proctor was sitting behind the desk. Harry was wearing a suit ensembles done in dark reds and greys; it included a grey vest, red dress shirt with titanium cufflinks engraved with his initials, white undershirt, grey dress trousers, grey jacket, and grey tie with a ruby and white gold tie pin along with black dress shoes.

His black hair with red highlights was shoulder length due to the custom of the Head of House wearing the hair long, it was clipped back with a ruby and white gold clip.

His eyes are a bright green and almond shaped like his mother's; he is now 4'9" and 80#.

He was wearing his Rolex, earring, and a new titanium quad band chocker in brown, black, dark green, and dark red colors, that he got from one of the shops he found in town; his Raybans hanging from a cord around his neck.

~ooOoo~

It isn't long before he was enrolled in school and has his class schedule; he was in Wolf House which was the last student building on the left and was given a map to help him out till he got his bearings.

The Proctor summoned an upper year to help him on his way.

~ooOoo~

The upper year, a boy named Spencer Duvall, told Harry about Wolf House as he led him to the building, leading him past the ground floor, which held the kitchen and meeting rooms/common rooms, up the stairs to the first floor where he put him in the third room. And told him that breakfast was served from 7am – 9am and dinner was served from 5pm -7pm every night. You won house points for keeping your room clean and yes there WERE room inspections and they WERE random. The washers and dryers were in each room but the linen was done by the house elves. There were dry cleaners down the road if you had the money for them (which Harry did and his suits were dry clean)

When Harry gets to his room, he finds all his clothes have been put away

Sheba is on his bed

His school books are on the shelves

His computer is on the table

And his trunk is next to the bed

~ooOoo~

Harry changes into his gym clothes and heads to the spa for his first appointment:

Each gets a personal Healer to see to their needs

They are then sent to personalized service as based on those scans and later they are sat down with a dietitian to see to their dietary needs and meal plans are worked out

They are met with a PT specialist and a workout plans is made out to fit in with the dietitian

Finally they head back to the healer who does an overview of what they went through and then since the healer is into Oriental healing, he/she puts them on Oriental medicines and teas specially blended for their make- up and bodies

Next Day:

Each gets a personal assistant for the day whose job is to see to their needs from the spa for the day

They are sent to the mud baths and then the hot tubs, the warming pools and finally the cold pools to help energize them for lunch

Lunch is based on the meal plans from their healers and after lunch they get a fitting for a dress outfit ala Antonio's only for one outfit

After this they head down to get a facial and a massage and then their hair done, their nails done, a pedicure, and lotions and body baths and bubble baths specially formulated to their unique scents as well as colognes and perfumes

They return to their rooms for the final touch of getting their dress clothes and being visited by a jeweler

~ooOoo~

**Monday, September 2****nd**** 1991:** Orientation in main building in auditorium.

Harry sees the Headmaster for the first time: Earl Blackwood, he was tall and fairly muscular with medium brown skin, short, curly, dark brown hair, and hazel, average-sized eyes.

He had a presence about him that riveted you and made you listen.

Harry found that the other houses were Bear, Eagle, and Tiger but since the school was so large he would rarely have classes with any of them till he was in an upper year.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank all those who have reviewed, you have given me much to think about; I have gone back and fixed many of the tense switches and will be reworking the first two chapters so they don't read like lists

I am currently looking for a new Beta as my usual one has had RL hit hard

I am also looking for a co-writer or someone I can bounce ideas off for this story and Family which I am still blocked on


End file.
